


Private Show

by Gravitydrop



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Gentle/Semi-Dom Raihan, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitydrop/pseuds/Gravitydrop
Summary: “If I knew it would be this easy to get you to sing for me,” Raihan purrs low in his throat, punctuating his words with a firm pinch, “I would have done this a long time ago.”---Piers has nipple piercings, Raihan gets carried away.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 222





	Private Show

“If I knew it would be this easy to get you to sing for me,” Raihan purrs low in his throat, punctuating his words with a firm pinch, “I would have done this a long time ago.”

“Sh-shut up,” Piers practically wines at Raihan’s teasing words, thighs trembling slightly where he straddles Raihan’s lap, knobby knees planted on each side of his thighs. Piers’ hands helplessly cling and scramble at the dragon trainer’s toned shoulders, black-painted nails leaving soft crescents in his dark skin, drawing deep growls from Raihan.

“Bet I could get you off just like this, huh?” Raihan smirks, roughly rolling Piers’ piercing between the pads of his thumb and forefinger, intermittently tugging to listen to each soft whine piers manages to let slip.

Piers is absolutely captivating like this, completely at the mercy of Rihan’s busy and calloused hands. He comes undone so slowly and beautifully, lips parted and dark eyelashes fluttering as Raihan rakes his blunt nails over his slender chest, leaving mild trails of red in their wake, marking him for himself. He will give whatever Piers takes from him, give until he’s satisfied and wordless and shaking alongside him. 

They’d long since discarded most of their clothes, albeit their boxers, leaving the two of them hard and rutting against one another through the thin fabric. Raihan steadies himself, bringing his free hand up to Piers’ neck before dragging his nails down his arched back. He grips Piers’ ass firmly as he can given their position, and uses the leverage he has to rock the smaller man against him rhythmically, soothingly, adding to the pressure between them.

Piers’ breath immediately catches in his throat as his eyes close tightly, sighing shakily as Raihan rolls his thumb mercilessly over his pierced nipple. He fidgets where he’s seated Raihan’s lap, toes curling and uncurling as his slender thighs tense up.

“You still good?” Raihan asks, fingers slowing in their movements, voice almost too quiet. He’s so attentive to every sound Piers makes, every change in his breath, every movement against his own firm body. When Piers cracks open his eyes, Raihan is looking at him with nothing but complete adoration, green eyes bright and shining, a smile tugging on his lips as he flashes his teeth. He’s infuriating.

“I’m fine,” Piers pants, the barest hint of irritation spreading across his delicate features, “Why’d you stop?” 

Piers is so pale that Raihan can see the warm flush of his cheekbones spreading all the way down to his heaving chest, patience growing thin for where he needs to be touched most, the fabric dark and stained where precome has settled.

“Alright,” Raihan murmurs, trailing his free hand back up to Pier’s sharp collarbone, up towards his collar, slipping his finger through the loop before tugging him gently down, kissing him.

“Alright,” he repeats between quick kisses, large hand brushing Piers wild hair out of his face tenderly. 

Raihan leans in, breathing Pier’s in and sighing against his flushed neck, kissing above his collar as both of his hands come up to rub just below Piers’ still hardened nipples. The smaller man can’t seem to remain still, between Raihan sucking loudly on his neck and his thumbs teasing just below where he needs it most, he’s overcome with a warm, dizzying sensation. Urgently, he grabs both of Raihan’s wrists in his smaller hands and pulls them back up over his nipples, guiding him and rolling his palms against the reddened flesh. Raihan chuckles warmly against his neck, breath hot and damp as he kisses his way towards piers sharp collarbone, palms rolling leisurely over his flesh as instructed. 

Without a warning, Raihan leans down and takes Piers’ pierced nipple into his mouth, rolling the metal gently between his sharp teeth before tugging roughly. The reaction from Piers is immediate as he arches forward, head thrown back to fully reveal the marks Raihan had left in his wake, peppered alongside his collar. Opening his mouth wide, Raihan laps slowly over his nipple, eyes half-lidded as he gazes up to watch every reaction of Piers. It doesn’t take long to turn Piers into a writhing mess, rocking roughly against the larger man in search of any friction that can help relieve the tension pooling hotly between his pale legs. He whines when he finds a decent enough angle, rutting desperately into the touch. 

“So needy,” Raihan chides, only to be met with a defeated huff from Piers before he’s kissing across the slender expanse of his chest, sucking hard on his other nipple and drawing gorgeous sounds from deep in Piers’ throat.

“Raihan,” Piers pants harshly, “enough teasing. Please.”

Raihan wouldn’t necessarily be obliged to stop, but his own cock is aching for any kind of bare contact as well, a kind that can’t just be satisfied by rocking desperately into one another through their boxers. And to hear Piers ask so nicely, well, he couldn’t say no to that, either.

He places a single hand on Piers’ sternum as he leans back slightly, adjusting himself so he can pull his cock out of his boxers, head glistening in the dim light with precome. Piers nervously wets his lips before he feels his mouth go dry at the sight. 

He’s suddenly incredibly aware that despite Raihan grinding against him earlier in the night, despite his dick being only hidden by his boxers, he’s certainly a lot bigger than he’d originally anticipated. Piers mind races with thoughts of how he’ll manage to fit all that inside him, about the most delicious, full stretch and what it must feel like when Raihan completely bottoms out before mercilessly pounding into him. 

But it seems he’ll have to wait for that fantasy to come to fruition; he’s completely at Raihan’s mercy and what he has planned for them. Piers is half expecting some sort of playfully snarky comment when Raihan pushes Piers’ own boxers aside, pulling his straining cock free before pressing their dicks together with a hiss. His hand is almost big enough to wrap around them both, but he seems more content to simply hold himself in place as he begins to slide his warm palm up to their tips before slowly sinking back down.

“Like what you see?” Raihan teases, running his tongue over his teeth as he watches Piers’ face intently.

“You are…” Piers considers his words for a moment, huffing a breath, “too much. Get on with it.”

Piers hasn’t necessarily considered himself to be small or lacking in any sense, but he’s a bit overwhelmed at the sheer girth of Raihan’s cock, the prominent vein running up the underside, dark and throbbing against his own. 

“Gimme a second,” Raihan mutters, reaching over to the bedside table to grab a bottle of lubricant. For a moment, Piers briefly considers the implications of being fucked by Raihan, shuddering at the thought of being bent over his large bed and mercilessly pounded until he forgets himself. What it must feel like to have those large hands gripping roughly into around his slender hips as he’s tugged back and stretched over his girth.

Raihan kisses him against, gently and gingerly, over and over as he spreads the lubricant between them, snapping Piers out from his fantasy. The feeling is exquisite, and Piers relaxes into the touch, letting himself be carried away by Raihan’s strong hand on his hip, the other wrapped snugly around them both. It’s deliciously lewd, the wet sounds of their joining picking up as Raihan begins to set a steady pace, his own breath labored and heavy between them. He takes a moment to lean forward again, pressing his mouth against piers piercing before flicking his tongue over it, rolling it around over his tongue. Between desperate bites, Raihan sucks on him hard, and Piers’ finds his hands scrambling into the back of Raihan’s neck, anything to keep him grounded and present in the moment as he’s overcome with need. His hips begin to rock on their own accord, matching the pace Raihan sets in order to seek more of the delirious heat between them.

“Raihan,” Piers cries out, voice beautiful and wanting, “I’m getting close.”

“Already?” Raihan smiles, eyes shining bright and mischievous all at once. If Piers was more cognizant, he’d have a better comeback. Instead, all he can do is hold onto Raihan’s toned shoulders and bury his face in his neck with a long whine in response.

“Watch it,” Raihan groans, picking up the pace, “I want you to watch.”

Piers tilts his head from where it’s buried in Raihan’s neck, peeking down between them to watch the other’s hand pump quickly over them both. He sighs, whimpering long and low in his throat. It’s a beautiful sound, and Raihan’s hand momentarily falters. 

“Yeah, just like that Piers. You like that?”

All Piers can do is groan through gritted teeth, eyes barely open as he begins to quickly rock his own hips.

“I asked you a question,” Raihan growls, slowing his pace to just a languid drag.

“Yes, yes, Raihan please,” Piers all but begs, too in need to care about how breathless and worked up he feels. Too needy to care about what he’s saying as he chases his release with fervor. 

“That’s a good boy,” Raihan purrs. “you’re so fuckin’ gorgeous Piers. Wanna see you come, want you to come for me, yeah?” Raihan babbles on, words streaming out of his mouth as he urges Piers closer to his impending orgasm. 

It’s only a fraction of a second later that Piers digs his nails into the meat of Raihan’s chest as he leans back, eyes clenching shut as his back arches painfully, warm cum spurting between them and making a mess of Raihan’s lower abs. He collapses forward again, panting heavily, overstimulated and shaking when Raihan’s own desperate pace doesn’t let up. He listens to the Raihan growl deep in his throat as his teeth clench tightly together, bringing himself over the edge as well and adding to the mess between them.

For a few moments, all that can be heard is their joined heaving breathing, of Raihan flopping back onto the bed with a deep sigh, large hands stroking up and down Piers’ trembling thighs.

“C’mere,” he says, hand sliding up Piers’ legs to press at his lower back, urging him to lay with him. Despite the mess, Piers follows his lead, nuzzling into Raihan’s neck, black and white hair a mess as Raihan’s hand comes up to stroke through it, gently undoing any snags.

“So, uh,” Raihan begins, wordless in their afterglow and seemingly bashful. Piers chuckles in response, pressing closer. “You wanna do this again sometime?”

Piers sits up slightly from where he’s tucked and takes Raihan’s face between his slender fingers, kissing his mouth.

“No,” he jests, a large smile playing on his lips, voice full of warmth, “never.” 

Raihan laughs, deep in his belly. It’s a beautiful sound.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick writing exercise to keep me in the groove. If you've got any constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it!  
> Follow me on twitter @gravitren


End file.
